The Third Guardian
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: A secret from Li's past begins to catch up with him. Who is the mysterious figure that has been watching over him? What secret have Yue and Kero been keeping from them?
1. Memories From the Past

Ahhh..a CC story...now before you flame me...I USED THE DUBBED NAMES! So there...I got it out of the way...if yo don't like it? Well too bad, I don't care!! I don't know everyone's _real _name so I'm using the dubbed ones instead :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!!! If you read...please review!! :)

* * *

_"I'm leaving you now Li. Please don't cry. Some day soon...we will see each other again. I promise you that. I love you Li...good-bye."_

"No Aya! Don't go!" cried Li as he sat bolt upright in bed reaching out in the darkness of his room. Tears were streaming down his soft white cheeks. He laid himself back down and stared up at the white ceiling before him. He had been having this dream over and over again as of late and he couldn't understand why. Ever since he and Sakura and captured all the Clow Cards he had been having this same dream almost every night. That was a moment in his life that he never wanted to relive and now he had no choice but to see it every time he closed his eyes. He rolled over and pulled his green comforter up over his head.

"Why Ayama...why did you leave me? I miss you so much..." whispered Li as he closed his tearful eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-----------------------------

"Hey Li! Hey...are you alright? Is something bothering you?" asked Sakura Avalon as she sat down in her desk.

_" Some day soon...we will see each other again. I promise you that."_

"It's nothing Avalon, don't worry about it," replied Li as he shuffled through his bag to find his schoolbooks.

"Okay then," said Sakura as she smiled and sat down.

School went by rather quickly for which Li was thankful. He had spent most of class mindlessly scribbling in his notebook, going over his recurring dream in his head. As he walked home his mind wandered back to his childhood.

"_Hey kiddo, how's your studying going?"_

"_Ayama!" cried the young chocolate haired boy of only seven years of age, as he jumped up from the table and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly._

"_Easy! Easy!" she said with a laugh. " How about you show me what your sensei taught you today hmm?"_

"_Really? Can I?" cried Li in anticipation. The little boy ran out into the yard and started showing off his new martial arts moves. Ayama had told him that once he had gotten good enough that he could practice with her. After that, Li had worked harder then ever. He loved Ayama, and he wanted her to be proud of him. Her praise was the most important thing to him._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER YOU!" screamed Li as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. He flung himself down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why were all these memories flooding back to him now? She was gone now, and he had worked so hard not to think about her.

_"Ayama, can you read me the story about the prince and the dragon?" asked the chocolate haired boy, now only about 4 years old. His big brown eyes dancing dreamily as he stared up at the beautiful young girl at his bedside._

_"Are you sure kiddo? I read that one last night though...what about this one, it's about little red riding hood?" asked the white-haired girl as she held the held book up in front of his face._

_"I WANT THE PRINCE AND THE DRAGON!!!" cried the young boy._

_"Okay, Okay!" the girl replied with a laugh. "The prince and the dragon it is..." she said as she sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. The chocolate haired boy cuddled up next to her as she opened the book and began to read his favourite story to him._

Li slowly lifted his head from his pillow and looked out his window. It was now dark. Li couldn't believe that he had slept for so long. As he got up he could have sworn that he had sensed something. He looked back out the window for a quick moment before dressing in his card-capturing outfit and ran off to find Sakura. As Li got closer to the park, whatever it was that he was sensing was getting stronger and stronger.

"Hey Li! Are you sensing it too?" asked Sakura. She was dressed in yet another of Madison's homemade costumes. This one was a blue dress with pink trim. She was wearing a matching hat to go with her outfit.

"Yeah, I am. What do you think it is?" he replied looking around.

"I'm not sure..." said Sakura as she began to walk around looking for whatever brought them here. "It almost feels like a Clow card...don't you think?"

"I know. But it can't be! We've already captured them all!"

"Sakura! Li! Look!" cried Madison as she pointed towards the ground. All around them the ground was beginning to grow black and move around thier feet like shadows. From the trees above, a mysterious figure stood on a branch high up in the air out of sight from anyone below.

Li raised his sword above his head when suddenly he sensed something else. He turned towards the forest and stared into the trees. Nothing. All he could see was trees surrounded by darkness.

"Li! Watch Out!" cried Sakura.

Li turned around to see a black shadow in a human form sending a flying kick right towards him. The shadow's foot made contact with his chest, sending him flying to the ground in agony. He rolled over to see the shadow figure jumping into the air towards him, ready to finish him off.

"Li!" cried Sakura as she ran to his aid. Before she could reach him, however, an invisible force pulled him out of harms way and set him back onto his feet a few meters away. Yue and Kero exchanged glances with each other.

"Could it be? The third?" whispered Kero.

"It can't be...unless Li is... could he be the chosen one?" replied Yue as he stared intently on Li.

"Li! Run this way!" cried Sakura as she pulled out the mirror card. Li ran towards her as she transformed the mirror card into a star card. The mirror card copied Li's image just as she shadow figure attempted another flying kick his way. The figure began to look frantically from the copied Li to the real Li. As the shadows gaze lay fixated on the copy, Li saw his opportunity. He ran behind the shadow and delivered it a flying kick of his own. The shadow fell to the ground and dissipated back into the grass, disappearing from sight.

"Li are you alright?" asked Sakura as she bent down next to Li.

Li sat up and turned back to the forest. The mysterious figured lowered her long silver staff. It disappeared back into the silver ring adorning her right hand. She jumped gracefully from the tree branch and disappeared into the night.

"A-Aya?" whispered Li as he stared into the dark emptiness of the forest.

"Aya? Li, who's Aya?" asked Sakura as she tried to snap Li back into reality.

_"Some day soon...we will see each other again."_

"You've come back...my sister," said Li.

Kero looked up at Yue. "The star card..."

Yue nodded, "Yes, so it seems. And it appears it has chosen Li."

"Then he is the only one that will be able to capture it," replied Kero.

"Yes...that is the rule. I hope he will be able to do so."


	2. Capturing the Star Card

I'm awfully sorry that this chapter is so short ::cries:: I promise you all that I will make the next one longer k? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please if you read please oh please review!! I love hearing from my readers :) ::hugs:: See you soon!!

* * *

" Okay so which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?" said Sakura as she sat down on her bed and looked curiously from Yue to Kero.

" Alright Sakura, here's the deal. There's one more card out there that needs to be captured," replied Kero.

" Another Clow card?" asked Sakura.

" No. This is not a Clow card. However, it was created by Clow Reed," replied Yue as he gazed longingly out Sakura's bedroom window.

" Okay let me get this straight…Clow Reed created this card…but it's not a Clow card? Yue that doesn't make any sense!"

" It's because this card was not used by Clow Reed."

" Kero is right. Just as Kero and I are the guardian's of the master of the cards, there is a third Guardian."

" A third…guardian?" inquired Sakura.

" You got it! Clow Reed created the third guardian to protect the Master's protector," replied Kero.

" It protects the who and the what? Guys I am so lost," replied Sakura as she flopped onto her back on her bed.

" Listen Sakura. The third Guardian, Akira, was created to protect anyone who stood by Clow Reed. So, as you can see, Akira has returned to protect your protector," explained Yue.

" My protector? Oh! You mean Li?" said Sakura as she jumped up from her bed.

" Well, the guardian chooses her master, and yes, it appears she has chosen Li."

" The third guardian is a she?" asked Sakura.

" Exactly! And boy is she scary!" said Kero. Yue shot Kero a quick glance then looked over at Sakura.

" You need to explain this to Li. He is the one that must capture this card," said Yue.

-------------------------------------

" I have to what?" asked Li as she stood in his doorway looking out at Sakura.

" Look, it's really hard to explain. But the third guardian has chosen you to be my protector. So now, she'll be your guardian."

" And I have to capture this card? How am I supposed to do that?"

" You have to…well actually…I didn't ask about that part…" replied Sakura with a clumsy smile on her face.

Li hung his head and sighed. " Look Avalon, ask Yue and Kero what I'm supposed to do and I guess I'll try my best to do it okay?"

Li closed the door and walked back up to his room. He walked over to his window and watched Sakura walk back towards her house. " A guardian? Could it be you Aya?"

-------------------------------------

" I only have to hit her once? What are you crazy? I couldn't do it with you Yue, and this time around I don't have any Clow cards or anything! How the heck am I supposed to do this?" protested Li.

" Li, you've got other powers then the Clow cards," explained Kero.

" Alright…let's just get this over with."

Yue extended his arms straight out to his sides and closed his eyes.

" Uhh…Yue?" asked Sakura.

" Shhh Sakura…he's summoning her here," explained Kero.

" Oh!" cried Sakura as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright white light. The flash died down to reveal a woman of about Yue's height with long red hair. The bottom of her blue dress moved freely in the breeze as she opened her eyes to see who had summoned her.

" Y-Yue?" said the young woman. Her voice was gentle and delicate, and as she spoke, a shiver ran through Li's body.

" Hey Kero…" whispered Sakura. " She doesn't look scary at all? Were you joking or something?"

" Just wait for it…" sighed Kero.

" YUE!" she cried as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the guardian's neck. She nuzzled her face up against his. " Oh Yue! I missed you so much!"

" Uh...Li…now would be an excellent time to catch her off guard…" sighed Kero.

" Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightening!" cried Li as he thrust his sword in front of himself.

A shot of lightening struck the spot where the woman had been standing. However the guardian was no longer there. Li looked around frantically.

" Looking for me?" came a voice from high above. Everyone looked up to see Akira floating in the sky above them. " That was a cheap shot Li. Hmph, and I thought you were trained to be better than that…"

Li gritted his teeth and prepared himself as Akira floated gently back to the ground. He ran towards the woman and raised his sword.

" Force know my-"

With one swift movement Akira had thrown the sword out of Li's hands. Li did the only thing he could think of. He resorted to his martial arts training and began going through his moves. Akira was too quick for him; she dodged every one of his attacks.

" Tsk, Tsk Li," said Akira as she gracefully maneuvered her way out of Li's attacks. " You're pattern is too predictable! I know every move before you even make it!"

" Oh really? Well how about this one!" cried Li as he crouched down and swung his leg in a circle, tripping Akira and sending her to the ground.

" Does that count as hitting her?" asked Li directing his question to Yue and Kero.

" Maybe you should kick her in the foot or something to make sure Li!" offered Sakura.

" No, you have accomplished your task," said Akira as she stood up and brushed herself off. " You have proven yourself and so, from now one, I will be your guardian."

The young woman closed her eyes and bowed her head. White swirls of light began to wrap around her body taking shape right in front of her. Suddenly a white card appeared before Li's eyes and gently floated into his hand. He stared it for a brief moment

" The star card?" he asked.

" Yes. Just the stars watch over others, I shall watch over you."

" So do I have to use this card to summon you or something?"

" Umm…no. Actually the card's just more for show then anything else…" the woman replied smiling.

"Eh?" muttered Li and Sakura in confusion.

" Now my dear Yue…where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" said Akira as she ran over to him.

" I'm transforming back into my original form now, Akira," he replied putting his arm out to stop her.

" No Yue!! It's been too long…couldn't we just…"

" I'M TRANSFORMING!" he cried.

" Ahh!! Wait I have to do it first!" cried Kero as he began to transform back into his original form.

" Oh…I suppose I should do it as well," muttered Akira as she began to transform herself. After her transformation was finished Li stood in shock.

" A-Ayama?" he whispered.

" Little brother…I told you we would see each other again," said the tall white haired woman with a smile.


	3. New Friends, New School and a Dinner Par...

Wow, okay for a fairly long chapter nothing really happens ha ha ha. Actually this chapters mostly about getting to know Ayama a little bit. I promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting! ::lol:: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!!

* * *

" Your Li's sister?" asked Sakura as she stared up at the tall white haired woman before her. " But Li, you said you only have four sisters a-and I met them at your house when I won that trip!"

Li didn't answer her. He had already jumped up and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, squeezing her tightly. Sakura's eyes widened. Was Li crying? The young girl stared in shock as she witnessed a side to her friend that she had never seen before. Li had always been so tough and serious, but at that moment Sakura wondered if she had ever really known him at all. She wondered if, for the first time, she was seeing the real Li.

" I'm not surprised that Li didn't tell you about me," replied the young woman as she ran her hands through his soft chocolate brown hair. " I'm a bit of a sore subject."

" Wh-what am I doing here?" inquired Julian as he began to look around. " I'm sorry, have we met?"

" I don't believe so," replied Li's sister as she extended her hand over Li's head. " I'm Ayama Showron, Li's older sister."

Julian reached out and shook her hand. " It's very nice to meet you, I'm Julian Star. Could you maybe explain how I got here?"

" Eh?" said Ayama as she looked at Julian in confusion. She smiled slowly. " Actually, we were all out for a walk when we came upon you sleeping underneath this tree here. Li recognized you, so we stopped help you out."

" Oh, I'm sorry if I scared all of you! I've been doing that a lot lately. Uh...waking up in strange places, that is," apologized Julian.

" All of us sleepwalk from time to time," laughed Ayama. " But we better get home, it's getting late. Umm…Li, I'm not going to be able to walk unless you let go kiddo."

--------------------------------------------

After dropping Julian off at his house, the remaining three travelers headed towards Sakura's house. Li was holding onto his sister's arm tightly as the trio rounded the corner.

" So Julian doesn't know about Yue, does he," said Ayama.

" Well…no, not exactly," replied Sakura. " Hey wait! Does that mean that you know that you're a guardian?"

" Yes," said the woman with a smile. " I have known for a long time that the guardian, Akira, resides within me. After all the cards were collected her powers were no longer restricted, so we set out to find her new master."

They came to a stop on the front porch of the Avalon residence.

" It was so nice to finally meet you Ayama," said Sakura.

" Likewise Sakura. It is an honour to meet the new master of the Clow cards," replied Ayama with a smile.

" See you tomorrow Li!" cried Sakura as she snuck back into her house.

--------------------------------------

Li and his sister finally arrived at their house and walked inside.

" You should probably head to bed if you've got school tomorrow kiddo," said Ayama as she headed upstairs. Li walked into his room as got into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. Ayama leaned against the doorframe and smiled sweetly at her younger brother.

" Have a good-night okay?" she said as she flicked off the light switch.

" I thought you were dead," whispered Li.

" What was that hun?"

" I thought you were dead," said Li a little louder this time. Ayama walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. She leaned her back up against the headboard and pulled Li in close to her, she put her arm around him and tousled his hair.

" That's what you were supposed to think," the young woman replied sounding distant. " It was mother's idea. She felt it would be easier on you if you thought I was gone."

" But why?" asked Li as he wiped his hand across his tearful eyes.

" Well, I don't think that she thought that we'd be as close as we were. She knew eventually that there would be a new master of the cards, and she didn't want you to get hurt when I had to leave you. I know it sounds harsh, but when the new master was chosen, I wouldn't have been able to come back to you. She knew that the longer I stayed around, the harder it would inevitably be on you to see me go."

" I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday Aya," said Li as he squeezed his sister tightly.

" I missed you too kiddo, more than I can ever tell you. But we've been given a second chance Li, and I promise you that I will never leave you again. No matter what, Akira and I will always be here to protect you."

Ayama stood up and walked over to the door.

" I need to get a goodnights sleep, besides, I've got a new school to get to tomorrow!" she said as she closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------

" Hey Li!" cried Sakura as she waved at the boy walking into the classroom. " I was just telling Madison about your sister!"

" I didn't know you had a sister Li," replied the dark haired boy sitting next to Madison.

" Oh yeah Eli, Li's got four other sister's as well. We got to meet them when we were in Hong Kong," answered Sakura.

Li slid into his desk and pulled out his schoolbooks. " Aya wants to have you over for dinner tonight Avalon."

" Oh that would so cool! I'd love to come. Can Madison come to?" asked Sakura excitedly.

" I don't see why not," replied Li as he glared at Eli. He hoped Sakura wouldn't ask if he could come too. " Oh and uh…bring your stuffed animal. Aya wants to see it again."

" Stuffed animal? Li, what are you talk-Oh! Yeah okay," replied Sakura finally catching on.

-----------------------------------------

Ayama wandered the halls of her new school in a desperate attempt to find her homeroom. She spotted a tall boy with black hair and targeted him as an information supplier.

" Excuse me!" she called as she ran up to him. As she stood in front of him she found her face grow warmer. Of all the people she could have asked, why, she thought to herself, did she have to pick what had to be the most attractive guy here. " I was um…wondering if you could tell where class 2D is?"

" My homeroom is 2D as well, if you follow me and I can show you where it is," replied the boy.

Ayama followed the boy into the classroom and walked down the aisle of desks. She passed another boy sleeping peacefully at his desk.

" Julian?" asked Ayama as she stopped at the desk.

The boy raised his head a little and rubbed his eyes. " Oh Ayama, I didn't know you'd be coming to our school. Good morning Tory, have you met Ayama?" asked Julian as he sat up and put his glasses on.

" Actually, we just met in the hallway," replied Tory as he turned to face Ayama. " I'm Tory Avalon."

" Oh! Are you Sakura's brother?" asked Ayama.

" Eh? How do you know about my sister?" asked Tory as he glared at the new girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry I'm Ayama Showron. My younger brother is friends with her."

" You're that little twerps sister?" said Tory as he sat down at his desk.

" You'll have to excuse Tory," replied Julian. " He's got big brother syndrome."

" What?" asked Ayama in confusion.

" Big brother syndrome, he's a little too overprotective of his sister," replied Julian.

" Oh okay," said Ayama as she slid into the empty desk next to Julian. " Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight Julian. I'm having a few people over, and I'd really like it if you came as well."

" I'd love to come thanks," said Julian as he opened his notebook up to a fresh page.

" Alright class let's start homeroom!" yelled the teacher over his students idle chattering.

-----------------------------------------

" Where you going squirt?" asked Tory as he watched his younger sister put on her jacket.

" Over to Li's house. His sister invited Madison and I over for dinner tonight!" she replied as she quickly slipped into her shoes.

" Not so fast squirt. I'm coming with you," said Tory as he grabbed his jacket out of the closet.

" No you can't!" cried Sakura. She knew Ayama had invited them over to talk about the cards; it had to be the reason. Why else would she have made it clear that Kero was to join them? " She might not have enough food if you come too."

" Well if Julian's going to be there she better have more than enough," replied Tory, following his sister out the door.

------------------------------------------

" I'll get it!" cried Li as he went to answer the knock at their door. He swung it open to reveal Sakura, Madison and Tory. " Hey Avalon. Hey Madison."

Li looked up at Tory. " What are you doing here?"

Tory glared at the young boy as he made his way into the house.

" Tory sorta just invited himself," replied Sakura. " Sorry Li."

" Well, if everyone's here should we eat?" asked Ayama as she noticed the tall attractive boy standing in the foyer. " Oh Tory…I hadn't expected you to join us as well."

" He invited himself," replied Li shooting Tory an evil glance.

" Hey Tory," said Julian as he walked up behind Ayama. " I didn't expect to see you here. Dinner smells great Ayama, I am starving!"

" What else is new, you're always starving," whispered Tory.

As the dinner guests made their way to the dinning room Sakura grabbed Ayama's wrist and held her back.

" I'm really sorry about my brother coming. I know you had wanted to talk about the cards and everything."

" It's okay Sakura. We'll still be able to talk about the cards later tonight."

" But how? Tory doesn't know…"

" I have my ways," replied Ayama as she led the young girl into the dining room.


	4. The Discussion

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this!! I really appreciate all your comments!! I just wanted to let you know that I am moving Saturday August 28th so I won't be updating this story or any of my other stories for about a week or so. But, I promise you all that as soon as things get settled I'll be back up and writing as soon as possible!! I love you all, and until then! ::hugs and waves::

* * *

" Ayama, dinner was excellent, thank you," said Julian as he walked into the living room.

" Yes, thank you so much for inviting us," added Sakura.

" You're all very welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Ayama with a smile as she followed everyone into the living room. " Would anyone like some tea?"

" Yes please!" cried Sakura, Julian and Madison.

Tory sighed as he flopped down onto the couch next to Julian. He couldn't quite understand it, but all night he had been sensing the same magical presence within Ayama as he sensed in Julian. " Why do I get the feeling she's trying to keep us here…"

" I think it was very nice of her to invite us over Tory," said Julian as he smiled sweetly in Tory's direction.

" Li, why don't you go get our guests some tea hmm?" asked Ayama.

" Yes Aya. Oh um…Julian would you mind giving me a hand?" asked the young boy, as his cheeks flushed a pale pink.

" Alright," said Julian as he got up from the couch and followed Li into the kitchen.

Ayama positioned herself behind the couch directly behind Tory, and nodded to Sakura.

" Uh…Tory!" cried Sakura.

" What is it squirt?" asked Tory casually.

" I uh…didn't you have soccer practice today?" said Sakura as she tried to make conversation to keep Tory from noticing what was going on behind him.

Ayama bowed her head and closed her eyes as she became enclosed in two beautiful white wings. The wings unfurled to reveal the red haired guardian Li had fought the night before. Akira extended her right arm out to the side and closed her eyes. Within seconds, a large silver staff emerged from the ring on her finger. It was slightly taller then she was and rather thin. At the top end was a giant silver star with a gold half moon looping over the star. Akira raised the large staff over her head. Sakura felt her body fill with anticipation. She was looking forward to seeing the spell, knowing in her heart that the woman would never hurt Tory.

_Whack!_

Akira's staff collided with the side of Tory's head rendering him unconscious. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

" What? This should buy us a couple of hours at least!" protested Akira.

" Here's the te-" said Li stopping in his tracks at the sight of Tory passed out on the couch.

" He'll be fine! What's with you people?" cried Akira as she stared at the gaping mouths of her guests. "YUE!"

Julian had transformed in the kitchen. Yue knew that when they returned to the living room, Akira would be present, not Ayama, and he didn't need Julian seeing her. Yue bolted back into the kitchen and proceeded to hold the door shut as Akira tried to force her way in.

" YUE, MY LOVE! WHY DO YOU RESIST ME?" yelled Akira as she pounded on the door.

" You can go on with the meeting, I can hear you from here!" cried Yue.

" Yue come out please…I promise I'll be good. I swear," said Akira as she dragged herself away from the door.

Yue slowly walked out of the kitchen as he kept a watchful eye on Akira in case she tried to attack him again. He walked over to the couch and stood next to a now fully transformed Keroberos.

" Why have you summoned us all here Akira?" asked Yue hoping that he wasn't the main reason for this dinner party.

" Well, my precious Yue, there are two reasons why we are here tonight. The first is that since I have come here, I have been sensing a strong magical presence. I know that you and Keroberos sense it to. The second reason is that I'm very concerned about you and your borrowed form, Julian. I truly believe it would be in your best interest to allow him to know about you…he has the right to know that he may disapp-"

" Akira! That's enough!" cried Yue as he clasped his hand over her mouth.

" W-What is going to…to happen to Julian?" asked Sakura nervously.

" Nothing Sakura. Akira is new to this situation a-and she's not exactly sure what's going on, that's all," replied Kero in hopes that Sakura would buy his clearly obvious lie.

" Oh…well Akira, I'm sure you'll figure things out in no time!" assured Sakura, totally oblivious to the situation.

" Oh Yue, you're hands are so soft," said Akira as she pressed Yue's hand against her face. " I wonder what it would feel like to have them caress my-"

" Give me back my hand!" cried Yue as he snapped his hand out of Akira's grasp.

Li groaned. " Why is my guardian more obsessed with your guardian then the person she's supposed to be protecting?"

" Don't worry Li," said Madison. " I'm sure that when you need her, Akira will be there for you."

" Yeah well, I hope she's not there for me like _that_…" added Li as he rolled his eyes.

" Akira does have a point though Yue. There is a strong magical presence nearby," said Kero. " We need to be on our guard in case it comes after Sakura again."

" I agree," replied Julian. " But for now, I don't think there is anything more we can do tonight. Plus, he's coming around…"

The group looked over at Tory as he rolled over and began to groan. Within seconds Akira had transformed back, followed by Kero and lastly Yue. Ayama knelt down next to Tory and asked Li to get some ice.

" Is he alright?" asked Julian as he knelt down next to Ayama and brushed Tory's hair out his eyes.

" He'll be fine. He just sorta passed out. I hope it wasn't my dinner," said Ayama smiling sheepishly.

After everyone had finished their tea, and Tory was feeling better, they headed into the foyer to prepare to leave. Ayama watched as Li helped Sakura into her jacket. She noticed his cheeks flush a light pink when Sakura had turned around to thank him.

" Thanks for coming everyone, and Tory I'm sorry I didn't invite you earlier but I'm really glad you came," said Ayama as she extended her hand out to shake his.

Tory turned around and followed his younger sister out the door without saying a word.

" I kinda get the feeling he doesn't like me…" she said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Li closed the door behind everyone and started upstairs to his bedroom. He was in the middle of throwing on a blue t-shirt when he heard a voice from his doorway.

" That Sakura's a real cutie eh?"

Li's face flushed a bright red. " Avalon's alright, I guess."

" Awww! My baby brother has a crush!" cried Ayama as she ran into his room and wrapped her arms around her younger brother squeezing him tightly.

" Aya! I do not! Now let go!" cried Li as he tried to slip out of her arms. Ayama let him go and watched as he crawled in to bed. " Besides, you're one to talk, the way you were staring at her stupid brother all night."

" Alright, alright…it's time for bed kiddo," said Ayama as she pulled the covers up over her brother and kissed him gently on the forehead. " Night hun."

" Good-night Aya," said Li as he watched his older sister turn the lights off and close the door behind her as she left. He rolled over and closed his eyes as he thought about how pretty Sakura had looked that evening.

" I wish I could tell you how I feel Sakura…but what if you don't feel the same way…" whispered Li into the darkness.

" Just tell her you love her!" said a voice from the other side of Li's door. Li jumped out of bed and flung the door open to see his sister run into her bedroom and close the door.

" AYA!" cried Li.

" GOOD-NIGHT LI!" cried Ayama from the other side of her door.


	5. The Mysterious New Student

Okay with a new chapter comes...a new character?!? Oh yes friends but alas he's not mine...although I wouldn't mind if he was mine if you know what I mean... :) Anyway, he's from the manga Tsubasa. Umm yeah so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!!! :) I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing!!

* * *

" Well, well…I had not planned on the third guardian returning…"

" Well what do we do now?"

" As you know Ruby, there is only one thing we can do," said Eli as he stood up from his chair and walked over towards the window.

" I think it would be unwise to summon him here until we are sure that she will stay," said the small black cat lying on the couch.

" Hmm it seems that she has already chosen a master Spinner, so she will be around when the time comes. And when that time arrives, we will need someone…like him."

-----------------------------------------------

" Julian, wake up. Come on Julian wake up! I have to talk to you," said Tory as he tried to shake his best friend awake.

" Uhh Tory is that you?" whispered Julian as he slowly lifted his head from his desk.

Tory knelt down and looked Julian in the eyes. " Look I know why you're so tired all the time. It's because-"

" TORY!" cried a young brown haired girl as she jumped up, wrapped her arms around Tory's neck and squeezed him tightly.

" Ruby, get off," said Tory as he tried to pry the overly exuberant girl off of him.

" Morning Julian, good morning…Tory?" asked Ayama as she tried to find Tory under the mess of brown hair.

" Yeah morning," said Tory as he sat down in his desk finally free of Ruby.

Ruby slammed her hands down onto Ayama's desk and looked her straight in the eyes. " Stay away from my Tory, got it?"

" Eh?" said Ayama as she watched the girl walk over to her desk and sit down. " What's with her? All I said was good morning? I didn't mean to piss off your girlfriend Tory."

" She's _not_ my girlfriend," snapped Tory.

" Alright class, listen up. We have yet another new student. Please welcome uh…I'm sorry I don't seem to have your name here."

A tall young man with shoulder length blonde hair stood at the front of the classroom. " Fai. Fai D. Flowright."

" Ah yes, class please welcome Mr. Flowright to our homeroom."

The young man walked towards the back of the classroom and headed towards the free desk next to Ayama. As he walked past the white haired girl she felt a chill run through her body. Her eyes widened as she snapped her head around to look at him.

" I'm sorry, is someone already using this desk?" asked Fai as he looked down at Ayama. His voice was rather soft and gentle, almost hypnotic.

" Uh n-no, it's…it's um…n-no one's using it," stuttered Ayama as she watched him sit down and search through his bag for his notebook. Ayama turned her eyes to her own notebook as her mind began to race. Something was different about this new student of that she was sure, but what it was she couldn't exactly figure out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ayama was seated underneath a tall oak tree as she ate her lunch. She stared up into the cloudy sky as she continued to try and figure out just who this new student really was.

" I know who you really are," said a voice from the other side of the tree.

" Is that so…Tory," replied Ayama, her gaze still fixated on the cloudy sky above.

" How come Julian's always tired and you aren't. You're just the same as him aren't you?" asked Tory as he sat down next to Ayama.

" So you know do you? I had a feeling you might, but I wasn't entirely sure, otherwise I would have spoken to you about it sooner. As you know, Julian has another form, as do I."

" Are you protecting my sister too?"

" Not exactly. I protect the one that protects your sister."

" You protect Julian?"

" No."

" You mean to tell me that you protect that little twerp?"

" That little _twerp_ happens to be my brother, and yes, he is the one I protect. In both this, and my other form."

" So why is he always tired if you aren't?"

" Julian's true from draws his powers from your sister. I, however, draw my powers from the stars. Since there are a limitless number of stars, my powers are limitless. Julian's are not."

" Is that why he's-"

" Disappearing? Yes, that is why. And I know that you want to tell him about what's going on, but now is not the time Tory. Hey umm Tory…would you maybe like to-"

" Come on Tory I want to show you something!" said Ruby as she ran up to Tory and grabbed his hand dragging him off towards the schoolyard.

" Would you like to see a movie with me sometime…" muttered Ayama as she watched Tory being dragged away.

" Can I sit here?"

Ayama looked up at the young man now standing directly beside her.

" Umm…yes you may. It's Fai, right?"

" Yes, Fai D. Flowright," said the blonde haired man as he sat down and held out his hand.

Ayama reached out and shook his hand. As she did, she looked into his eyes and felt the same chill run through her body that she had earlier.

" W-what does the 'D' stand for?" asked Ayama as she tried to settle her nerves.

" You know I'm not exactly sure really," replied Fai with a laugh.

" So uh, where are you from?"

" Very far away. So you are from Hong Kong yes?" asked Fai in an attempt to change the conversation towards Ayama.

" How did you know that?"

" Ruby told me."

" You know Ruby?"

" Not really, I spoke to her after homeroom and she mentioned that you had also just transferred here."

" Oh, well yes I did, just a couple of days ago."

" Hmm, well us new people should stick together," said Fai as he got to his feet. " You never know when something _unexpected_ might occur."

" Unexpected?"

Fai turned back and smiled at Ayama. " People like to pick on the new students right?" And with that he walked back towards the school.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Aya! I'm home!" called Li as he closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. " Aya? Are you here?"

Li walked into the living room to find his sister staring out the window. " Do you sense it Li? It's faint…but I think Sakura may need us. Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me!"

Li ran as fast he could towards Sakura's house with Ayama following as best as she could behind him. They had almost come to her street when they found her standing on the corner with Yue and Keroberos. Within seconds Ayama had transformed into Akira and joined the group.

Akira leaned up against Yue and hugged his arm tightly. " It's getting closer, I can feel it."

" You're right Akira, it's coming towards us," replied Yue as he tried to wriggle his arm out of her grasp.

" And it's coming fast," added Kero.

" Umm…guys is it just me or did it get really cold all of a sudden?" asked Sakura as she clutched her staff close to her chest and shivered.

" Here," said Li as he handed Sakura his jacket.

" Oh thank-"

" Ow!" cried Akira as a large fluffy white snowball hit her in the side of the head and fell to the ground.

" A snowball? But it's too early for snow," said Li as he dodged another flying snowball. Soon the group was dodging snowballs left and right. Akira released her staff from her ring and within seconds the group was surrounded in a large silver shield..

" Well, someone better come up with a plan fast otherwise we'll be up to our necks in snow!" said Akira as she concentrated on keeping her shield active.

" Sakura, if it were to get really hot, all this snow would melt right?" said Li.

" Okay, but where are we going to find a giant heater? Oh I get it!" cried Sakura. " I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Firey, discard your former might and draw your power from my light. Firey! Use your heat to melt this snow!"

The Firey card flew out of the shield and began to melt the snow around the group. Akira released the shield as the snow melted around them.

" Is that it?" whispered Akira as she playfully hid behind Yue holding him tightly around the waste. " I don't want to get hit again."

" I'm pretty sure you'll be safe," snapped Yue as he slipped out of her hold.

" Ah!" cried Akira as she quickly turned around and looked down the empty street.

" What is it?" asked Sakura.

" I know this feeling…I sensed it at school today. That…the new student. He's here, he's close," said Akira as she looked around.

"What the heck is she talking about?" asked Kero as he transformed back.

" I knew there was more to you then you let on Fai. But what do you have to do with all this…" whispered Akira as she continued to stare down the empty street looking for an answer.

-------------------------------------------------

" I knew he shouldn't have come with us," sighed Ruby Moon as she gazed over at the tall blonde haired man on her left.

" Sakura has almost changed all of the cards now, it is imperative he be here so that he knows what he will be up against. So do you think she will present a challenge for you Fai?" asked Eli as he glanced at the young man standing behind him.

" Perhaps," said Fai as he glanced over at the staff in his right hand. It was long and silver with a giant blue diamond adorning the end of it. " But I've always loved a good challenge."


End file.
